Cadence's This Day Aria Mishaps
by Sophia4826
Summary: Cadence is exited to do her new Music Video "This Day Aria" but it doesn't go as swimmingly planned. What will Cadence do?
1. Chapter 1: Cadence & The Argument

**This will be a multi-chapter story. Credits at the end. Disclaimer to everything but Goy Murs Dum Dum Also I only Partially own him. My Best Friend also owns him. He looks funny, (I think.) On to the story!**

 ** _Cadence's "This Day Aria" Mishaps_**

 ** _Part ONE_**

 **Hello Fellow Readers!**

 **I _REALLY_ hope you enjoy! :) **

**This will be funny.** ** _VERY_** **funny. :)**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Canterlot. (? Does Cadence live there?)

It also was the day of the music video gathering of clips for "This Day Aria".

 **(I don't exactly know how music videos are made. Correct me if I am wrong)**

Anyway where were we? "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" **Dramatic Pause For A Breath** * **Panting** * "Oh that was quite a scene Elbert! We'll Be Millionaires!"

What was that? Oh, well TO THE SCENE!

"I am supposed to say, 'this day is going to be perfect' and sing for you and waste my powers?! I think not" and with that one of the actors (supposedly Chrysalis) went out the door.

"Oh well. I guess Plan B now. Photoshop is king yet again!" the directors and other people raised their (wine?) glasses to a toast.

"Dictionary Break with... Albert Frankenstein!" (I have to give him a name. Okay!) "The weather today will be 100 glasses of water higher, whatever that means but I have to say it because, Oh sorry I have a phone call with president Goy 'I can't give you his middle name' Dum Dum!

(Give me a break! Dum Dums are candy! He is dumb though. One of my school friends and I were talking about how ugly and _**UNREALISTIC**_ Barbie™ Dolls look. Anyway long story short we were talking about if the creators of Barbie™ (do I have to do the TM symbol?) if they made a Barbie that was a girl and a boy mixed together. We didn't talk about the icky stuff because Why would we want to? And because she's only seven? Eight? I don't know. So we came up with funny names for them. Example: Blowfish Burl Dum Dum. I think it is quite funny. Comment what you think!)

where was I?

"Oh yeah,"

"Yes"

"what!"

"Ahem!"

"Known for his unforgettably stinky socks which none of the staff or anyone bothers to touch them!" You get the point.

"I'm Singing in the rain!"

"No _**I**_ am not kind sir. You may be in your drenched overalls but I am not."

"Oh. Pardon me princess Mi Amore Cadenza?"

"One Does not pardon."

"oh."

"Now ready the room."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Now Please kindly go."

"yes Ma'am" Dulad the Steward said abruptly.

 **(He needs a name. Okay!)**

"In three okay Miss Mi Amore Cadenza?

One.

Two.

THREE!"

"this day is going to be perfect, the kind of day-"

"CUT"

"Princess Mi Amore! Sound evil! You sound weak! You know our OC (Own Character) known as Queen Chrysalis is just a thing from Fan-Based Animation of Nightmare Moon on Pooptube YouTube!"

" I though that was the law that you can't see the fan's stuff?" Cadence asked

"let's not make this a big discussion!"

"okay. But what's next?"

"The Mirror"

"but that's the same room!"

"Do you care about bits?"

"yes?"

"THEN DO IT CADENCE!"

"Hey! Only Shiny and Twilly get to call me that!" Cadence said using her pet names for Twilight and her brother.

"WHO CARES! Now just get this over with!"

"ugh FINE"

"one, two. THREE!"

"This day is going to be perfect. the kind of day I've dreamed since I was small. Everypony will gather 'round, say I look lovely in my gown. What they don't know that I have fooled them all!" is all you have to sing now."

"I CAN'T!"

"I thought Elsa does that, not you."

"oh"

"I'll do it!" Cadence snapped and muttered to herself

"The nerve!"

"So PLEASE start to act evil in the act!"

"I'm not evil"

"I know!"

"Then why!"

"you're Chrysalis!"

I hate her! She looks ugly too! She HAS to go to Rarity's Boutique and and get better clothes!"

"why would she want that? Rarity would kill her with her fancy knife."

"Rarity doesn't kill."

She'd kill her"

"no!"

"Oh and I have found you are eating blue cabbage"

"How?"

"You're eating it now"

"The spell should've worked!" Cadence pouted making a cute face

"still no eating"

"but I'm hungry"

* * *

 **The reason for me not updating: I have been on trips and camps and I've had writers block. I got switched from my mom's computer so I had to retype all my documents. I am very sorry for not updating. I hope you understand. I also have been reading other stories! The Inspiration of this story came from the author: Captain-Brony's story called Cadence's Mining Cart Mishaps. I think it is funny. I'm sorry for rambling too. Anyways also I have been playing games, Yeah lazy me. But it's fun and they give you something to do. More reasons for me not updating:**

 **SWIM CAMP: It's FOUR hours long and not so fun, Yeah sure I'm better at swimming, I'm fine with that but FOUR hours?! These people are insane! I'm sorry but if they were going to do this... well just look up Sophia4826 on google and you'll find my Wattpad page and I've posted a post about it.**

 **And anyways hello! I hope you like this! Comments, Likes and Favorites are appreciated! Next Chapter will be up in a week or less.**

 **P.S. The longer the chapter the longer the wait. for a chapter as long as this maybe... I don't know two to seven days?**

 **P.S.S. I still do not own anything but Goy Murs Dum Dum!**

 **Goodbye for now! :) YAY!**

 **-Sophia4826**

 **Live Life Happy (: ) ( :) any ways smiley face!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cadence's Sleepyhead Problem

**I am so happy that I got a review I decided to make a 200 word document the same day for you all awesome people.**

 **If this is not something you want to read anymore, I'm fine with that but those who do read on -**

 **Also thank you Jeyfeather1234 for reviewing, And yes I agree with you. LOL too. :) -**

* * *

Cadence yawned. stretched her hooves over her head and opened her eyes. It was a sunny day like most of the others. But for Cadence it was her time to shine. But...

Cadence fell asleep.

* * *

24 hours later

* * *

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Cadence groggily snored through the day.

Cadence always slept in because she was a princess and she could do that? I have no Idea whatsoever but on to the story,

So Cadence was snoring. for a LONG time. so she decided to go on a walk.

When she went out she was bombarded with the MLP staff and recorders and photographers.

* * *

Over Lauren Faust's table she said

"Elbert why did you make Cadence sleep so much?"

"she needs sleep"

* * *

"I just wanted a walk" Princess Mi Amore Candenza mumbled to herself. and soon after by Elbert's fault she went out like a light. and snored. A LOT.

* * *

 **Hello! I am so happy today I decided to post another chapter! I hope you like this!**


	3. I am ending this Story's legacy(for now)

Hi! I'm sorry but I think this story has come to it's end. If anyone would like to continue it simply PM me for more details.


End file.
